lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SierraSia/Life of Heroes RP Funniest Moments 5
Ladies and Gentalmen, we now present our host for tonight's show Sal Garnet and his Co host Charmy Bee! *aplause as Sal and Charmy walk on the stage* Sal: Hello everyone and welcome to the 5th Funniest Moments of the Life of Heroes RPs! Here, we will show some outrageous sceans from the RP. Charmy: We'll also show Shadow's secret fear that is shown in the RP. Sal: I don't think we need to say more, let's roll that tape! *tape rolls* Moment 1: The Oblivious and the Obveouse ???: It smells like honey in here. CM: Good for you. Now WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? ???: I'm where it smells like honey! CM: This whole freakin' cave smells like honey!! Venomiss: Exacly my thought! Moment 2: Is it a Boy or a Girl? Globox: Hi, son! ...Or daughter. Lake: You don't even know it's gender?! Globox: Well it's hard to determine when you have as many kids as I do. Lake: I... can't even think of something to counter that. Moment 3: Mud and Honey Venomiss: Let's just get out of here. Mud-Bud is allerjic to honey. Mud-Bud: *sneezes* Jowee: ...HONEY! *throws a gallon of honey on Mud-Bud* Mud-Bud: *his face suddenly swells up* Venomiss: Way to go! Now his head is a ballon again!! Moment 4: Epic Fails Comes Epic Barfs Zim: *tries to climb the mountain to the Voot Cruiser, but fails epicly and falls and lands on Jowee* Sal: Ohh. That's gotta hurt. Q-Pid: Yay epic fail! GIR: YAY! I'M GONNA BE SICK! *barfs a bunch of chocolate and sawdust on Q-Pid* Q-Pid: EWWW!!! Moment 5: The Fire Cruiser Zim: *hops into the cruiser and presses a button, and the VC falls to the ground and lights on fire* Zim: Ooh ee ahh AHHHH!!! Moment 6: Zim's Hatred and Love Venomiss: *gets an idea and smerks, then whispers something into Q-Pid's ear* Q-Pid: Ok! *to Zim* Do you know about an alien race called the Black Arms? Zim: *upon hearing the words "Black Arms" he squeezes his lemonade glass so much it breaks* *gets really angry and starts screaming* DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THEM! WHAT AN INFERIOR RACE!!!! THEY DON'T DESERVE EARTH!!!!! IT WAS MARKED FOR IRKEN CONQUEST, DO YOU HEAR?!?!! Zim: ...Oops. I LOVE EARTH! *hugs Lake* Moment 7: Zim's in a living Nightmare Q-Pid: Aw. *hugs Zim like a teddy bear* You poor thing. They were so mean to you. Zim: GET AWAY FROM ME! GIR: *hugs Zim* Awww!! Zim: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! Moment 8: Tiny Head or Hair? Lake: *works on the cruiser* GIR: *at Lake* HI! YOU GOT A TINY HEAD! Lake: I belive the reason for that is for my short hair. GIR: ...*runs off making random animal noises* Lake: Such a strange creature... Moment 9: Zim's Nicknames for the Heroes Zim: ZIM declares that we shall split up and have each group take a different path! Sia: Good plan. So, whos going in witch path? Zim: Me, GIR, Whatserface (he means Sia) and Whatshisname (he means Crash Man) will take the left path. The red mustache (he means Mario), the glowing tall human (he means Rosalina), the one who makes sushi (he means Venomiss) and the one who loves to hug (he means Q) will go on the right path. Any questions? No? Good, cuz I wasn't gonna answer'em. Let's move! Moment 10: By Zim's Commands... Mario: *tries to open one and it explodes, setting off the others* Sia: *hears it* What was that?! Zim: *opens the door* AAAAAH! *shuts it* RUN! Moment 11: Custome Triped Welcome Mat Luna: *trips when she gets infront of the door of the room BD is in* Mew: Mew. *a Shy Guy comes walking down the hall and stands on Luna and knocks on the door* Luna: ?! Shy Guy: *looks down at Mew and Luna* What an interesting welcome mat. Moment 12: Dodge Fail Luna: *shoots her Lunar Slash at Bowser* Bowser: *dodges* Luna: *shoots another* Bowser: *jumps up into the air and gets stuck in the ceiling* Hey! Who turned out the lights?! Moment 13: Landing Fail Solar and Jade: *finds Bowser* Jade: *laughs* Well look who had their head through the roof. Bowser: Get me out of here! Jade: Alright, alright. *jade and Solar get Bowser unstuck from the ceiling* Bowser: *falls down and lands on Jade* Oof! Jade: Ow! Get off of me!! Moment 14: Birthday Plan Jade: Um, what plan are you talking about? BD: You didn't hear that. I'll tell why later. Bean: Is it his birthday? BD: No, now shut up! Bean: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RED!!! Solar: I love birthdays! Moment 15: Charmy wants a what?! Baby Luma: *at Sal* Wait! Don't girl bees make the honey? Sal: I think so, why? Baby Luma: So doesn't that mean that if Charmy wants some honey, he wants a girlfriend? Sal: O.O Um... isn't he a little too young for that? Charmy: Um, actually, I was hungry. Baby Luma: Oh! Moment 16: Venomiss Hates Q-Pid's Stomach Venomiss: Found anything yet? Zim: Nope. ???: Grrrr... Venomiss: Q, if that was your stomach, I swear... Q-Pid: It wasn't me! Moment 17: Venomiss' Grief with Q-Pid Q-Pid: *sticks her head in the pipe* Hellooooooo? Venomiss: *face palm at Q's action* Good grief.. Moment 18: The New Method to Find Power Stars Q-Pid: *calling* Power Star?! Where are you?! Moment 19: Vacume Bee CM: How do we get to it? Charmy: YUMMY!!! *eats the entire pool of honey in a split second* Charmy: *really fat* Crash Man: That helps. Moment 20: Shadow's Fear Is... Sal: *whispers to Shadow* Sorry Shadow, we're going to deal with more cute things. Shadow: *runs away screaming* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Mew: *behind Shadow* Mew! Shadow: *turns around* AAAAAAAH! TOO MUCH CUTE! *passes out* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ *a Blitty hops out from the rubble* Shadow: *eyes widen* AAAHHH! Sia: *grabs the Goomba* Shadow? Are you alright? Shadow: I'm...fine. Let's keep going. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Mew: *turned back to a Mew and sits on Shadow's head* Mew. Shadow: AAAHHH! Shadow: *jumps out the window* Mew: Mew? Pinky: Spaz... Moment 21: Bee Insult Q-Pid: Holy bees knees! *all the bees stop what they're doing and stare at Q* Q-Pid: What? Charmy: Sorry, she won't say it again! *all the bees continue what they're doing and stop staring* Moment 22: Overdoing Reinforcements *Kamek appears and shoots a ball of magic at Sia* Sia: *sees it and dodges* Too easy. *70 other Magikoopas appear* Sia: O.O Moment 23: Missiles from the Rear *an Egg Pawn targets a Bullet Bill at Zim* GIR: Oh no! My master's in danger! *tears off his disguise* GIR: *shoots missiles out of his butt at the Egg Pawn* Egg Pawn: *gets destroyed* Sal: Nice, er... poop missiles. GIR: I'M DANCIN' LIKE A MONKEH!!! *dances and shakes his butt* Moment 24: Pants Thife GIR: *hops off of Sal* GIR: ... *runs away with Sal's pants* HEEHEEHEE!!! Sal: *stops shooting energy ball* Finally. *sees that his pants are gone. HEY! *chases GIR* Moment 25: GIR's Wish Mew: *in it's normal form* Mew! GIR: *stares at Mew* GIR: *reaches behind him and takes out a little rubber pig and shoves it in Mew's face* TASTE THE PIG. Moment 26: Rosalina's Secret Laura: Do you eat sweets all the time? Rosalina: Pretty much. Laura: ...HOW DO YOU KEEP YOUR FIGURE? Rosalina: It's a secret. Baby Luma: She's wearing a--*Rosalina covers Baby Luma's mouth* Rosalina: Like he was saying, I'm wearing...um...a dress! Sal: That's kinad obviouse. Moment 27: Nebula's Jokes? Dr. Nebula: GaH!!!! *pulls a fish out of his pants* i'M sTiLl ReCuPeRaTiNg FrOm My SwIm! Q-Pid: *laughs at Dr. Nebula for the fish in his pants* Dr. Nebula: SiLeNcE, pOoP! Q-Pid: *laughs even harder and louder* You said "poop" *continues to laugh* GIR: I like him. HE'S CRAZY! *GIR's head explodes* Moment 28: Q-Pid's and Nebula's Confusion Nebula: HaHa!! I tOlD yOu No OnE wOuLd LaUgH!! HaHaHaHaHaHa! wAiT, wHo'S lAuGhInG?! oH, iT's Me. Q-Pid: So wait, if you said no one would be laughing, then why are YOU laughing? Nebula: Uh...Um................ ShUt Up! Moment 29: The One Thing the Scientis Didn't Pay Attention too Girl: Professor Bluesmith! We have to get off of Earth!! Dr: Why? What's wrong? Girl: *irritated* The alien invasion outside...does it ring a bell at all?! Dr: *looks outside* Oh... I was so bussy in my lab that I wasn't paying atention. Moment 30: "But You're Younger!" Hedgehog: *notices Aerial, her sister, and the Dr.* Oh, we have guest. My name is Sabir. I'm... *does some funny and weird hans circular movement* From the future! Raccon: *face palm* Oh geez Sabir, you're such a kid. Sabir: *to the raccon* But you're younger then me! Raccon: And your point is? Sabir: ... Why do I even try? Moment 31: What CM Thinks of Boo Sia Sia: Hmm... *funds another one and eats it and turns into Boo Sia* Neat! CM: Whoa Sia, did you gain weight? Sia: ... Moment 32: Gold Pie and Bad Garlic Subsitute Wario: Protect the universe, my butt! You want a slice of my golden pie! Sia: Um, no thanks. I'm not hungry right now. Wario: You forced me to do this! *takes out a really really really really stinky piece of garlic* Sia: *smells it* Ew.. *closses her noes* Next time, warn me when you're gonna relese you'r fart, okay? Moment 33: The Other Side of Shadow Tails: *building an odd device* Pinky: Whatcha makin'? Tails: A Goombadex! Mew: *turns into Shadow again* You have alot of Dexes. Tails: It's kind of a hobby. Tails: ...Hey! Maybe I'll make a Hedgedex! Mew: That'd be so cool! Venomiss: So that's what Shadow would look like if he was energetic. *snikers* Shadow: *hits Venomiss in the back of her head with a rock* Venomiis: Ow! Moment 34: Why Flying TVs Are Bad Broque: Oui, let zat be a lesson unto you! *the TeleShoppy block flies out a closed window, smashing it* Broque: *outside* ...Oopsy! Moment 35: New Hedgedex Entry MB: *sees Shadow's blood* BLEEDING HEDGEHOG! Tails: *programming his Hedgedex* Ooh, good one. *adds "Bleeding Hedgehog" to the Hedgedex* Moment 36: Randy's Scores Randy: *Swings and AR goes flying away* Sal: And it's out of the Ball Park! Kirby: *holds up a sign with a 10* Smerk: *holds up a sign with a 10* Magolor: *holds up a sign with a 9.08* Randy: ha..thanks guys. Moment 37: Cowplant *there's a file of a "Cowplant" on the computer that has the "Status" on "FAILED"* Luna: Huh? What is this "Cowplant"? *clicks on the file* *there's a picture of a cow with a flower on it's head and it's tail is a vine* Moment 38: Internet Connection Failure Refrances Luna: *searches for "Project Shadow and Project Moonstone"* *three files show up* *one's called Project Shadow, one's called Project Moonstone* *one's called Project: GET INTERNET* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ *suddenly, the page goes blank and an image appears* Luna: ?! *the image is a GIF image of Kirby sleeping, and in big blue letters on top: SORRY! THE INTERNET HAS STOPPED. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER.* Luna: What on? *tries to refresh the com* GIF image of Kirby: *wakes up with a startle and pulls up the web page Luna was on and walks offscreen* Moment 39: Rude Programming Words on the Image: FROM BANDICOOTFAN63~YA GOT RICK-ROLL'D, SUCKAH!! Luna: What on earth is this?! Image: ENTER PASSWORD OR GET EATEN ALIVE BY LIMMY. Luna: Password? Uh... *suddenly remembers Maria's name being mentioned 50 years ago* ! Hmm... *types in "Maria" for the password* Image: ...Aw! You got it right! ...And LIMMY WAS HUNGRY, YOU B*STARD!!!! Luna: This programe is quite rude... *on bottom-right corner* Image 1: Wanna get a soda? Image 2: Sure! *walks away with Image 1* Moment 40: Gopher Attack GIR: *shoves Sal into a wall and beats him with a live gopher* Sal: OW! Hey, Get off of me-- OW!!! Gopher: *gets in Sal's underwear and bites him in places* Sal: ow ow ow! *runs around weird* Ow!.... OW! CM: o.O Is there a gopher in his pants?! Pinky: *videotaping it* Bet this'll get a million hits on YouTube... Laura: *takes away Pinky's phone* Pinky: *heartbroken* Moment 41: The Over-Protective Mother Q-Pid: *to Rasalina* I can't belive you're letting your baby Luma see and hear all of this. Rosalina: *points to a soundproof pod that Baby Luma is in* Baby Luma: *waves to Rosalina* Rosalina: *waves back* Q-Pid: Okay... But what about the seeing part? Rosalina: I'm standing in front of him. Q-Pid: Oh, ok. You're sure one protective mother. Moment 42: How to Trick an Platypunk Crash Man: *gets an idea* Hey, what's over there? *Platypunk looks and CM steals his wallet, which is on the desk* CM: *takes out a bunch of random wads of cash and lays them on Platypunk's desk* Here's the money. Platypunk: Great! It's even more than we need. Lake: O.o *thinks to self* That Platypunk's an ideot... Moment 43: Q-Pid's Sillyness Red Pianta: For example, when BD took over your planet, he kicked off a bunch of Blooper-like squids off Earth and they landed here! Red Pianta: Oh, well. Be careful! *walks away* Q-Pid: Thay were kicked all the way to here?! Wow. And heree I thought he didn't have any legs. Pinky: *laughs* Q-Pid: *dosen't get why Pinky is laughing, but laughs along anyway* Moment 44: Fear the Small Pink Ball of Ice Sal: *steps away from Kirby* Ice Kirby: *steps towards Sal* Sal: *takes two steps away* Ice Kirby: *takes two steps towards Sal* Austin: @Sal: .....Run. Sal: ... *runs away from Kirby* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Ice Kirby: *thinks it's a game and chases Sal* Moment 45: Sabir Can't Ice Skate Yoko's voice: *from inside the plane* This look more like an Ice resort then a beach. Sabir's voice: *also from inside the plane* Yeah, but now we can have another kind of fun. Yoko: And what's that? Sabir: Ice Skatting! *jumps out of the plane, but slips all over the ice like crazy craching into trees and stuff and ends up slideing on his belly side to infront of Espio without noticeing him* hehehe, I guess I need to work on my skating. Moment 46: Going Fangirl Dr. Bluesmith: *comes out* Oh dear, look at all this ice. Laura: *sees Professor Bluesmith and gets hearts in her eyes* PROFESOR NOAH BLUESMITH?!?! IS THAT YOU?!!! Dr. Bluesmith: Yes? Laura: *hugs Dr. Bluesmith* I'M YOU'RE BIGGEST FAN!!! CM: You're Sia's uncle?! Dr. Bluesmith: Yes, I am. And I had no idea I had such a big fan. *pat's Laura's head* Laura: *sighs tenderly and faints* Dr. Bluesmith: Oh my. Moment 47: Rescued the Bullyish Way Venomiss: ! Uh, guys. I got the Power Star, but now I'm trapped... CM: *flies down, grabs Venomiss by her underwear and pulls her back up to the surface of the ice, giving her a massive wedgie* Venomiss: ARGH!!!! Sal: Okay, now that's funny! Crash Man: *flies high above the ground with V, then drops her* HAHAHAHA!!! Moment 48: Venomiss' Warning Kirby: *puts on a nightcap and turns into Sleep Kirby* Sleep Kirby: ... *falls asleep* Venomiss: *to Kirby* This is no time to take a nap! Sleep Kirby: *gets hit by a Banzai Bill and gets sent flying into a black hole as normal Kirby* AAAHHH.... Venomiss: *shouts to Kirby* Didn't I warn you?! Kirby: KIRBY! Venomiss: I thought so! Moment 49: Mario's Secret Finnishing Move Sia: *shakes her head and turns to Big Bob-omb* Now we've got you! Big Bob-omb: *turns and tries to run, but he trips on Mario and falls off the Dreadnought, into the black hole* THE BIG BOB-OMB SHALL STRIKE AGAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN........ Mario: ? Mario: What happened? CM: *facepalm* Moment 50: Drone Speaking for All Woman Donkey Kong: *punches the Park Drone away* Park Drone: *gets sent flying to the garbage planet and lands in a bunch of garbage* Sometimes it's hard to be a woman. Moment 51: The Bee Spazzes Out Charmy: *asleep* Q-Pid: *puts a blanket on Charmy**whispers to self* How adorable. Charmy: *wakes up and spazzes out* Huh?! Wha?! Where?! Q-Pid: Oh, sorry. Moment 52: Espio's Observation Red Luma: *gives Luna an ice cream pie and a fork* Espio: A fork? For ice cream? Red Luma: ... *gives her a spoon* Moment 53: Tails' Conclusion Q-Pid: Could we just tie a rope onto the person who would get the Power Star? Tails: No good. They'd get sucked into the Black Hole. Tails: The rope would get sucked in, too, and then the Observatory, and then the Starshroom, and then the Dreadnought, and then the Starship Mario, and then the-- Espio: We get it. Moment 54: This Game is What?! Espio: *playing Sonic 6 for the Game Boy* Pinky: Is that Sonic 6? Espio: Yes. Pinky: Isn't that a pirated game? Espio: *stops playing and blinks* Moment 55: Baby Luma's Special Hidding Place Luna: So whoever they are, they are looking for me... how frightfull. Rosalina: Yes. Baby Luma: *flies out from inside Rosalina's dress* I'm scared, Mama! Rosalina: ! BABY LUMA!! Baby Luma: ...What? Rosalina: How long were you hiding in there? Baby Luma: An hour! Moment 56: Secret Love Letter? Q-Pid: *trying to see Nack letter from Jade* C'mon, let me see! Nack: No! Q-Pid: Come on! I want to see your love letter! Nack: It's not a love letter, d*mn it!! Q-Pid: Aw, you don't have to be shy! Moment 57: Taped Prisoners Red: *sees Moonstone practiceing* Well she certainly more viciouse then Luna. *suddenly, Kanh & Kodos board the ship with Zim and GIR taped to their heads* GIR: *blinks* Zim: What happened? Black Doom: Um... Kang: Don't ask. Kodos: Please. Moment 58: Test Ideot BD: ... *grabs a big stick out of nowhere and hits Moonstone with it* Moonstone: Ow! *looks at BD* Bean: Ooh! Can I hit it, too?! *grabs Solar and hits Moonstone with her* Moonstone: *punches Solar back to Bean* Solar: Ow! *lands on Bean* Bean: Ow! *Solar hits his head and bounces back to Moonstone* Moonstone: *punched Solar again* Solar: Ow! *lands on the floor this time* Why me, yo? Moment 59: Mistaken Identity and Ally for Practice Red: Um, sir, what are you doing? BD: Testing her. *hits Solar with a tree* Solar: OW! Wrong gal, yo!!! BD: Oops. *hits Moonstone with Red* Red: Hey! Moonstone: *kicks Red back to BD* Red: Ow! Moment 60: The Pee Shoe Diamond: *sees Devil Doom and looks terrified and the floor benith him suddnely is wet with a yellow liquid* Espio: *looks down and realizes the liquid is on his shoe, and he glares at Diamond* Diamond: Um, s-sorry. I only do that when I'm terrified out of my mind... Th-that or faint... Ending Sal: That's all we have for tonight. And for a special treat, We're happy to present the first ever Deleted Scean on the ife of heroes RP! Play the clip! *clip plays* Deleated Scean Zim: AAAHHH! *runs away and jumps out the window* Zim: *falls* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH.......*lands* Zim: *crawls into the tall grass, but falls off the edge of the planet and falls into the Black Hole* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *explodes and dies* GIR: *poker face* Ending Again Sal: Now THAT was the funniest deleted scean I've seen yet. Be sure to stay tuned to other RP Funniest Moments to see if there is more Deleted Sceans to come. Charmy: And be sure to check out the featured videos at the bottom of the blog! I'm Charmy Bee. Sal: And I'm Sal Garnett. Sal and Charmy: And thank you for reading! Good night everyone! Featured Video Links For our favorite Glitch that appeared in the RP: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sislUPY57qo A little somethin' for the most famouse pokemon Pikachu: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSMNKQl5DYo And the secret on how Vector calms down an upset Charmy, shown in Sonic X: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zP5VSY5ECy0 Category:Blog posts